


Here Comes The Rockstar

by slothssleepalot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Beta Niall, Beta/Beta, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Comedy, Dildos, Dom Harry, F/M, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Oral Sex, Possessive Harry, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Rutting, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Swearing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothssleepalot/pseuds/slothssleepalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is an alpha that is a famous well known singer at only 17 years of age. When his image starts to go down hill, management decides that he needs to go finish high school to fix the way he is acting. Louis Tomlinson, an extremely sassy omega is attending Walter Thompson High School. And guess what? He could care less about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Harry screams looking at Simon and the rest of management with a bewildered pissed off look in his eyes. The rest of management looks at one another uneasy since the alpha is known for his dramatic anger issues (temper tantrums is what Liam likes to call it).

Simon rolls his eyes at how dramatic Harry is being huffing at his outburst. "Listen grumpy, all you need to do is go back to school for another year then you are free. You need to lay low for a while, your career is sinking. Fast. You need some good press Styles, because all everyone around the globe is seeing is another Justin Bieber and Chris Brown" Simon says with a hard stern face.

Harry looks over squinting his eyes irritated as he plops down into the chair running a hand through his thick lengthy curls. Muttering Harry says, "I am not that bad".

Simon raises an eyebrow amused almost stating, "Harry, I don't think one night stands, repetitive fights while intoxicated especially since you are you know, 17" under his breath muttering "idiot" causing Harry to roll his eyes, crossing his arms acting indifferent as Simon continues, "usage of drugs in public, and being arrested twice in less than 6 months is "not that bad" Harry." 

Harry looks at the ground gritting his teeth together so his jaw is clenched due to his hatred on the idea of being trapped for a year in a high school he gives no shits about. He already has a career, he has wealth, and everything he needs in life. So he definitely doesn't need to go back to a fucking high school with people that have known one another for years.

Simon snaps Harry out of his thoughts by placing a hand on his shoulder looking down at him saying in a sympathizing tone, "Just one year. Then you are free. Alright?" Simon looks at Harry questioningly for his answer.

Harry sighs knowing that he will regret this. He breathes out dramatically as if he was in despair nodding, he then mutters out grumpily, "Yeah, yeah whatever. I will do it." 

 

_

 

Louis shut the door to his locker rolling his eyes as Zayn went on about how Harry Styles (otherwise known as “sex on legs”, Zayn’s words of course) was going to be at Walter Thompson High School today. 

Louis looks at Zayn with a raised eyebrow tilting his head saying exhaustedly, “Zayn. Not to be a dick or anything… But I really don’t give a shit about some anger issued rock star that is idolized, and is a grade A asswipe”.

Zayn just huffs putting a hand on his dainty hip tilting his head saying as he pouts slightly, “But you haven’t seen him Louis. Fuck, he is so tall, big, cheeky, OH and don’t get me started on those dimples, and because he is such a big alpha I bet you he has got a nice large coc-“

Louis puts his soft small hand quickly on Zayn’s mouth with a disgusted look on his face, “Mate I love you. But ew. Seriously?” 

Zayn giggles shrugging sighing dreamily as he leans against his locker which is surprisingly right next to Louis's (what are the odds… seriously). “I can’t help it Louis. You know that. I have to see him babe” Zayn says doing his signature pout while he flutters his impossibly long lashes at Louis.

Louis sighs running a hand through his hair just rolling his eyes smirking slightly, “You are lucky you are pretty”.

Zayn cheers causing some attention that he doesn’t care about, he then drags Louis down the hall way to go to the front of the school to see the famous singer.

 

_

 

“Shit” Zayn says whining since the whole omega population from school showed up first before them. Louis looks at Zayn in sympathy, he hugs him softly saying gently, “You can see him from here babe right?”

Zayn mutters nodding slightly still upset none the less. Soon after, a wave of screams erupt as bodyguards walk in to get past the sea of omegas. Zayn looks wildly around starting to freak out as well. He calls out for the Alpha which Louis rolls his eyes at. The screams continue to get louder causing Louis to plug his ears, irritated at how loud everyone is being. He finds it extremely stupid, especially over someone he feels is a piece of shit.

After the guard’s push past the crowd with the alpha behind them with his friend, Louis finally sees what the hullabaloo is all about.

Louis inhaled sharply at how masculine Harry was. He has a sculpted body that is lean but muscular, height that no other alpha at the school has, long curls that Louis would love to tug on, bright green eyes, a charming smile with dimples to match, legs for days in tight fitted skinny jeans, and a scent that makes Louis want to bend over and have Harry knot him right then and ther- Fuck. Louis thought shaking his head refusing to think that way trying to act indifferent. Louis hoped that his slick wouldn’t seep through his tight fitting jeans, hating how a man that is such an asshole is making him feel this way.

The alpha’s friend was clearly an alpha as well, much more broad with his muscle. His eyes brown but soft, brown hair that short but well kept, attractive with a trusting aura to him, and looked around the same age as Harry. But unfortunately, nothing could even come close to how attractive Harry was, Louis felt.

Harry was smirking and winking at the omegas in the crowd, clearly a charmer as he signs some autographs from time to time scanning the crowd. 

When his eyes finally land on Louis, Harry stops and stares. He looks Louis up and down with a dark lust filled almost animalistic look in his eyes, winking as he bites his lip. 

Louis shivers gulping as he covers up the feelings. He rolls his eyes at the rock star with a not interested disgusted look, looking away. Louis mutters to Zayn that they should go sternly since they have been there long enough under his breath causing Zayn to whine, but before he can complain Louis grabs Zayn’s wrist. Louis drags him down the hall quickly hurrying off, Harry watching him with a smirk (his bum mostly) biting his lip at what he sees thinking to himself.

Maybe this high school thing won’t be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad to see all the feedback on the first chapter! I am glad you all are enjoying it! There is much more to come so keep an eye out ;)

Thank fuck. Louis was currently in the omega bathroom mirror to look at his bum in the mirror to make sure his bum wasn’t soaked with his slick. Thankfully, it wasn’t enough to soak through his tight skinny jeans. Louis breathed out looking at his reflection in the mirror sighing disgusted with himself.

He gently touched his cheeks noticing how they were flushed a light pink color. He absolutely hated how strong of an effect the alpha had over him. Louis ran his hand through his feathery brown hair trying to calm himself down. After a minute or two, Louis decided he was calm enough. He grabbed the bathroom pass and headed to class. Louis really did hope that Harry would not end up in one of his classes or some shit.

-

Louis guessed that someone up there hated him. He was currently talking with a group of his omega and beta friends in 4th period gym class, when low and behold. Harry Fucking Styles waltzes in, his strong scent immediately filling up the room. 

Immediately (as expected), all the omegas turn to look wide eyed and flirtatiously at the new alpha. Louis huffs cursing under his breath making sure not to bring attention to himself as he swiftly hides behind some betas making conversation. 

Apparently, Harry isn’t as dumb as he thinks, because when he looks over he can smell the delicious scent of the omega he saw earlier. Harry then walks over charmingly and swiftly pushing past omegas to get to the omega. When Harry finally reaches the omega, “Jesus Christ”, Harry thinks as he bites his lip at the sight because the omega is still just as gorgeous as he remembers.

The omega that Harry still doesn’t know the name to has a small frame but is deliciously curvy, eyes that are bright sapphire blue and have a hint of mischief in them, lips that are plump and pink (Harry would love to kiss those lips. No. Fuck, he would like to see his cock between those lips. Fucking shit that would be a beautiful sight), soft gentle features, light brown hair that lightly covers his eyes from time to time, a delightful smell that Harry would love to scent for days on end, and a bum that is plump and juicy that Harry just growls thinking about. Everything about this omega just makes Harry’s alpha want to mark, fuck, and claim him every time he can see or smell him.

Harry looks down at the omega smiles charmingly at the omega saying, “Well hello gorgeous.” Louis’s ears go red but he makes his face stay expressionless with a raised eyebrow. His inner omega is whining and protesting but he just pushes it away crossing his arms. “My name is Harry. What’s your name gorgeous?” Harry says stepping a bit closer everyone in the room watching the two with curious eyes.

Louis then does something that Harry has never experienced before. He laughs. Well he giggles mostly looking at Harry with a tilt of his head. Louis then huffs rolling his eyes as if to say, “Nice try big boy”, then turns and struts off.

The crowd that was watching were in shock with wide eyes at how the omega walked off from the Harry Styles. Louis’s bum naturally swayed side to side, all the alphas whistling lowly and staring at Louis’s bum with dark eyes. Harry was still in shock with his eyebrows raised watching the pretty omega walk off. He then snaps out of his daze growling at the other alphas staring. 

He clenches his jaw upset, but his inner alpha is extremely intrigued wanting to know more about this pretty little omega that he just met. Harry will just have to wait and see.

-

Louis was currently in his room, and after coming from school decided to lay on his bed as he read a book. His tummy was resting on the bed while his knees were bent, feet up in the air crossed gently. As he started to delve deep into the novel, he heard the buzz of his phone signaling that he has a text.

Louis huffs pouting slightly getting up to grab the phone looking through his messages. He answers a couple from his beta friends at school, mostly Niall though.

Niall is a bubbly blond beta that he met freshman year but they hit it off right away. Louis, Zayn, and Niall just always got along, as if they were family. Louis rolls his eyes with slight smile on his face after reading Niall’s message.

-I hope you aren’t going bat sit crazy over this Styles guy like Zayn is. I am getting a fucking headache from all the talk about him. - 12:16

Louis laughs typing back that he is just as annoyed with Harry. Then when he reaches Zayn’s message- no messages, and not just two or three. No. Twelve. Louis raises his eyebrows in disbelief starting to go through them.

-I saw Harry in the hallway (he looked so fucking sexy btw, made me get wet a little bit) and he winked at me!!!!! – 10:12

Louis widens his eyes at the text shaking his head since only him and Zayn can talk about sex so casually. He then continues to read.

-I think I am going to pass out. – 10:13

-Okay nvm I’m good now :)))))))) – 10:18

-Louis… - 11:35

-Respond to me :((((((( - 11:40

-OMFG DID HARRY HIT ON YOU!?!?! SOMEONE TOLD ME IN FIFTH PERIOD! – 12:30

-Louis if you don’t respond back I swear – 12:40

-Do his eyes look better in person? Louissss I need to knowwww :((((((( - 12:51

-Louis are you ignoring me on purpose or are you just being a lazy fuck and not answering you GOD DAMN PHONE – 1:14

-LOUIS – 1:39

-LOU GOD DAMMIT – 1:47

-Babe :( I want to know the details pleaseeeeee respondddddd Louuuuuuu ughhhh -2:20

Louis laughs shaking his head at all the messages, he then rolls his eyes at how dramatic his omega friend can be. Louis then responds saying that it did happen, and it is not that big of a deal in his eyes.

He really should've saw it coming. 

As soon as he sent it. It quickly got a call from an in disbelief Zayn. Louis winced as Zayn screamed into the phone when Louis clicked the answer button,

“TELL. ME. EVERYTHING LOUIS OR SO HELP ME.” 

Louis whined pouting putting his face into the pillow as his best friend asked him a million question about the rock star. Such as, how does his voice sound in person? What did he say? What does he smell like up close? Did you see his bulge at all? Is it big?” (Louis blushed at that one, but just because of how inappropriate it was is all.) After about a million questions being fired from Zayn and tired answers from Louis, Zayn calms down asking shyly, “The next time he comes up to you, can you introduce me please?” 

Louis sighs knowing there is no way to get out of this since Zayn has loved the guy since he first started his career. Even if Louis finds the guy extremely irritating, Zayn is his best friend, he would do anything for him. Louis smiles fondly agreeing causing Zayn to squeal excitedly thanking Louis happily, he then finally says good night.

When they end the call Louis looks at his window with wide eyes realizing it is already night time. He then gets up stretching walking to his desk, he finishes his homework and then gets ready for bed. He slips on his blue panties and a long baggy shirt tiredly sliding in under the covers.

Once his eyes shut, Louis immediately falls softly into a deep rest filled slumber, with a pair of bright green eyes in his mind. 

Not that Louis likes him at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis woke up stretching out wide, wiggling his cute little toes in the process. Louis stood up squinting with his nose scrunched as he adjusted to the light pouring in the through the windows. A small adorable yawn was produced soon after as he ran a hand through his hair. He then gets up biting his lip walking over to his closet to see what he can wear. You see, Louis family isn’t the wealthiest, but Louis honestly, doesn’t mind and works with what he has.

After picking out an oversized sweater, some skinnys, and Toms, with a happy smile, he decides to take a shower. Louis hops in a sighs in pleasure at how great it feels to have the warm water coat his body, while rubbing vanilla scented soap (his favorite by the way) on his soft skin. Louis shivers slightly as he starts to rub the soap lower down his body, biting his soft plump lip at the feeling.

Louis knew of self-pleasure (from Zayn in particular, he did it on purpose to make Louis blush mostly), but he never felt the urge to do it. Shaking his head with pink cheeks, he tries to think of anything but the green eyed rock star that has been haunting his mother fucking thoughts ever since yesterday.

After washing his hair with some strawberry scented soap, he gets out drying off. Louis then checks his phone for the time his eyes widening with panic, realizing that he has fifteen minutes to get to class. Slipping his clothes on quickly, he brushes his teeth, fixes his hair, slips his fake glasses on (he thinks they are cute), then jets down the stairs. 

When he sees his mom downstairs he gives a bright cheeky smile (since she is raising an eyebrow at him). He then quickly apologizes grabbing a slice of bread, then kisses each of his sisters’ cheeks, causing them to smile with soft giggles. Running out the door, he calls out a goodbye as he tries to walk at a reasonably fast pace to school.

Louis cursed in his head muttering to himself, knowing that the walk to school is at least 8 min, and he has five min left before class starts. He then huffs knowing he will have to deal with his professors again about being tardy, sighing, he hears a honk take him out of his thoughts.

With wide eyes he looks to the road, his jaw dropping slightly at the sight of a fucking FERRARI. With a stunned look, he tilts his head since the car is stopped right beside him. Slightly scared, he bites his lip starting to walk off, but he then sees the window roll down and Harry smirk at him. 

After Harry looks Louis up and down he then says, “Good morning gorgeous.” Trying to hide his blush, Louis raises an eyebrow saying, “I have to get to school, I really don’t have time to talk right now.” Harry just chuckles softly causing Louis to shiver since his dimple was showing, and the glint in his eye meant nothing but trouble. Harry was full of suave and charm, able to sweet talk any omega or beta into doing what he wanted. It is one of the big reasons why he is so famous. And Louis hated it.

“I could always give you a ride babe, it’s really no worries at all. Especially since you shouldn’t be walking out here on your own. You are way too pretty for that love.” Louis's cheeks flushed more at Harry’s words, his ears turning red as well, but his body language is firm looking at him with judging squinted eyes, “But I don’t know you that well.” 

Harry growled to himself at the omega, wanting to mark and fuck the omega so fucking good and right; but Harry kept his composure just smiling and chuckling some more, “Love, just get in the car and let me take you to school. I promise nothing will happen.” 

Louis hesitantly after a second sighs, agreeing as he walks over (Harry unapologetically checking out his bum on the way over), getting in looking around the car in awe. Harry smiles down at the tiny omega with his signature smirk, “Buckle up love”. Huffing the omega buckles up muttering out profanities grumpily crossing his arms, the alpha driving them to school with a soft chuckle (As he pushes past the speed limit of course. The fuck? He paid more than enough to do whatever the fuck he wants so why not?).

When they get to school Louis mutters out a quiet, “Thank you”, getting out of the car. He then looks into the car before shutting the door saying, “And by the way Harry, I’m not your babe.” Harry raises his eyebrow, and before he can say anything Louis is shutting the door behind him, strutting off with his head held high and hips shaking side to side. 

After that, Harry couldn’t help but want the omega even more than he did before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I haven't posted in awhile due to school and I lot of things happening in my life. I hope you will all understand! I will try to post more, but I can't make promises! Anyways, hope this made your day brighter or something. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please comment telling me your opinions on the chapter! I am new at writing at fanfics so any suggestions would be great! Thanks for reading!
> 
> (P.S If you got a notification I am sorry! I only edited the chapter due to grammar and such! There will be a chapter up soon though!)


End file.
